Vorazun (Co-op Missions)
Vorazun is a selectable commander in Co-op Missions. She has access to dark archons and cloaked units with high damage, and time-stopping abilities.2015-9-25, Co-op Missions: Additional Commanders Revealed. Battle.net, accessed on 2015-9-25 Her abilities overall focus on stealth and subterfuge, utilizing cloaked units and abilities that incapacitate enemies for a short time. As part of this, she is able to summon dark pylons that can cloak nearby allied units and structures, and has several upgrades to variably improve the combat proficiency of her cloaked units, or to allow her to warp in dark templar easier. Overview Info *''Recommended for experienced players'' *''Manipulate the battlefield from the Spear of Adun with stealthy abilities'' *''Command an army of cloaked and high damage Nerazim units'' Mastery ;Power Set 1 :Dark Pylon Range: +2% – 60% :Black Hole Duration: +2% – 60% ;Power Set 2 :Shadow Guard Duration: +0.5s – 15s :Time Stop Unit Speed Increase: +1% – 30% ;Power Set 3 :Chrono Boost efficiency: +1% – 30% :Spear of Adun starting and maximum energy: +3 – 90 Abilities Vorazun has the following abilities: Units Vorazun has access to the following units and structures: Talents Vorazun acquires the following talents as she levels up. Strategies Vorazun is the most overpowered commander; with overpowered units, overpowered talents, overpowered abilities, and overpowered power sets to the point where recommendation to experienced players questionable, as Vorazun is much easier to use than any other commanders. Her Dark Templars can vaporize entire waves with a single casting of Shadow Fury, even the toughest ones. Dark Archon is great for redirecting enemy fire, regardless of numbers. Mass Void Ray with some corsairs allow Vorazun to solo most offense maps at any level. Cloaked Corsairs make for some very fun "entirely invisible and invincible" army when coupled with Dark Templar at level 13. Also the Void Rays can attack while moving provided that they're facing directly towards the enemy. Must Have Energy Vorazun is very vespene dependent, so build assimilators as resources permit; depending on the map, possibly even before the first gateway. Once orbital assimilators are available, build them even sooner and at the expansion as well. Teching up to dark templar and researching their Shadow Fury should be highest priority, as even a few upgraded dark templar can rapidly crush the first few enemy attack waves and even the first primary objective. In lieu of that, Vorazun's Shadow Guard calldown can be used to defend the first wave, and can be used afterward to clear out the rocks for her expansion, and given control and timing is perfect, even ally's expansion. From The Shadows Vorazun's gameplay is about subversion and subterfuge. Dark templar are her primary units, and are much more effective than in melee gameplay due to their higher shields and lower Vespene cost. Upgraded and in mass numbers, a force of dark templar can rip apart virtually any ground-based units. However, Vorazun's other options should not be neglected, and properly used she has one of the most effective armies. Vorazun has Shadow Guard, which should be used exactly once at the beginning of the game to clear your rocks and solo the first wave. The easy way to use it is to cast it next to your rocks at your natural as soon as the red dot appears on the minimap. Clear the rocks and then go clear the wave using blink as much as possible, then clear ally's expansion rocks if possible. We Are As One Support from void rays or corsairs for anti-air will form a powerful attack force. Oracles are necessary and primarily used for detection, but its stasis wards are useful to guard choke points and prepare ambushes for enemies. Her centurions make useful mineral dumps if the player has far more minerals than vespsene, allowing for effective supporters for ally's army. Dark archons are effective support attackers, especially when faced with concentrated high-tier units. Always Bet On Void When using Vorazun, keep in mind that even if the enemy has detection, she grants cloaked units several combat buffs with Emergency Recall and Strike From the Shadows. Even in the heat of combat, a dropped dark pylon can turn the tide of what would otherwise be a total loss, especially for the allied commander. When utilizing Corsair and Dark Templar as primary force, lost battle will not result in any loss unless they have already been recalled in the last minute. Synergies Protoss Commanders Karax is an excellent teammate for Vorazun. Karax's static defenses can be cloaked by Vorazun's dark pylons. Vorazun's Black Hole ability clumps units together for his Purifier Beam and Orbital Strike abilities, and his Chrono Wave ability accelerates the production speed of Vorazun's buildings, as she has many upgrades critical to her army's success. Vorazun will perfectly patch up Karax's lack of combat ability using her overpowered army while being supported by his Spear of Adun abilities and possibly Energizers. Karax may even allow Vorazun to take 2 gases at his expansion, since his towers barely use up gases, to allow Vorazun to produce units at non-stop rate accelerated even further by Karax's abilities. Artanis is also an excellent teammate for Vorazun. While Artanis's Pylon Power is useful, Vorazun's dark pylon is functionally identical, and provides more combat benefits. This can be best used by having Artanis's Pylon Power used to summon both commanders' units on battlefield while Vorazun's Dark Pylon for defense and utility using the cloaking buffs and recalling Artanis's painfully slow ground army. Artanis's Guardian Shell and Vorazun's Emergency Recall goes nice together, where the Guardian Shell will keep the unit alive longer, then Emergency Recall making sure no cloaked unit will be lost, including Artanis's units within Dark Pylon field. Terran Commanders Swann is an excellent teammate for Vorazun. He alleviates Vorazun's reliance on gas with his vespene harvesters and his science vessels and SCVs can repair her recalled Corsairs for free. In return, dark pylons support Swann's static defences and Emergency Recall can save his more expensive units so that they can be repaired later to full health. While also being able to recall onto tougher enemy attack. Raynor is a questionable teammate for Vorazun. Medics can heal weakened dark templar that were saved by Emergency Recall, but dark templars' 160 shield and 40 health makes it seem pointless; even more so given how Vorazun skips ground armor due to the same reason. However his scan ability will effectively make up for her ineffective detectors. Also Dark Pylons' slight damage boost will even more empower Raynor's bionic army, letting them quickly burn through enemy forces. However, increased use of detectors due to Vorazun may be troubleing to Raynor due to ravens' Seeker Missiles and vipers' Parasitic Bomb causing massacre in Raynor's highly concentrated infantry. The real strength to a Raynor pairing is taking a pair of gases from your ally as Raynor is generally mineral heavy. Zerg Commanders Kerrigan is a questionable teammate for Vorazun. It is best for Kerrigan to focus on dedicated anti-air with hydralisks, while Vorazun dedicates an air force composed of void rays. Lurkers benefit from Vorazun's 'stealth buffs' to burrowed units. The increased usage of hostile detectors renders Kerrigan's lurkers useless and her creep spreading much harder. The healing benefit from her creep is redundant for same reason as Raynor's medics. Vorazun's Dark Pylons makes Kerrigan's Nydus Channel redundant. Zagara is an excellent teammate for Vorazun. It is best for Zagara to focus on dedicated anti-air with corrupters and scourges, while Vorazun dedicates ground forces composed of dark templar and centurions. This allows them to focus only on one tech tree and gives them advantage of increased numbers, which coupled with their extreme efficiency on those units allows for quick and effective destruction of the enemies. Abathur is an excellent teammate for Vorazun. His lack of fast and effective killing can be replaced by Vorazun's strong army while Abathur's army will take the heat with their increased health and size. As for anti-air units, Vorazun's corsairs may not do well against highly armored units like battlecruisers, but Abathur's devourers are perfect counter for multiple high armored enemies due to their strong one-hit damage. While Abathur's big-sized roaches may be very disturbing for other commanders, Vorazun's dark templar can blink to the front line easily to deal high damage while enemies are busy attacking the roaches. Vorazun's spare minerals can be used on centurions for Abathur's vipers to consume, while Abathur's healing can repair Vorazun's corsairs as well. Achievements Gameplay Levels Development Dark Archons' Mind Control ability initially took 100 energy, which was nerfed to 150 energy on 3.1 patch, then was reverted to 100 energy on 3.2 Patch, then back again to 150 on 3.3 Patch. Prior to Patch 3.2, Vorazun's "Strike from the Shadows" talent raised damage by 25%, and also affected any damaging abilities in addition to normal attacks. Also the Dark Templars' Shadow Fury also dealt 35 damage to any targets rather than 20(+15 light) damage. References Category:Co-op Commanders